


The Terrible Maximoff Twins

by Dark_Phoenix6661



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Pietro is a Kleptomaniac, Single Dad AU, The Twins are trouble makers but are good natured, Wanda is anti-social, dadneto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix6661/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix6661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Night Magda walked off, Erik's life changed. He was left with two children with no idea how to be a parent. 15 years later, he is close to breaking due to how unruly his children are. After they are expelled from their most recent school, Erik finds an advert for a school for troubled and gifted youngsters and decides to try his luck there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters

The sound of the phone ringing broke through his concentration on his book. Erik put the book down and carefully walked over to the phone, picking up like it held some deadly virus. He carefully put the phone to his ear and took a moment to answer.

"Erik Lehnsherr, speaking?" His voice shook. There was only one reason why the phone would be ringing at 2pm. Dread filled him.

"Mr Lehnsherr, you need to come to the school. Again," The woman told him. She sounded exasperated. He knew exactly why. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I am so sorry. I'll be there in about 10 minutes," He replied, hanging up and grabbing his keys. He pulled on his jacket and locked the door behind him before getting into his car and driving to the school. He pulled up and got out. He saw huge holes in brickwork where the science labs were then he looked to his left and saw most of the teachers cars had been repainted silver with busted tires. He sighed again before walking into the school office. The woman just nodded to the principle's office. He walked over and knocked.

"Come in! Pietro, where did you even get that game boy?!" The woman sounded irritated. Erik walked in. The bag under her eyes and the fact that she was attempting to take the game boy of Pietro told him everything. The young white haired boy was toying with her. He would let her get close then zoom away."Wanda! Stop throwing pens at me!!"

The young girl with brown hair just kept making pens fly at the principle with her unique red magic. Erik closed his eyes.

"Pietro! Wanda!" He yelled, making the twins gasp. "That is enough,"

Both of the young mutants looked at each other before they grinned at each other and then they were gone. Erik pinched his nose again before turning to the principle. 

"What happened? What did they do this time?" He asked, though part of him didn't want to know.

"Wanda blew up the science lab. She was only suppose to doing a basic science experiment and Pietro destroy my car and about 10 others!" She gasped before pointing her finger at Erik. "Your son is a demon and your daughter is a witch!! They are evil!! My car costed me $20,395!!! I just had it painted!! They are expelled!! I never want to see them here again and expect the bill in the post!!!"

"Look I am so sorry and I will pay for the damage they have done," He gasped before turning on the heel before leaving and driving home. The door was slightly ajar as he pulled up into the driveway. He got out and walked inside before closing the door. "PIETRO DJANGO MAXIMOFF!! WANDA MARYA MAXIMOFF!!!! GET HERE NOW!!!!"

The whole entire house shook and all the metal flew up as he shouted. Pietro suddenly appeared in front of him then a few seconds later, Wanda walked out of the living room. They looked at each other with guilty looks. Erik made the metal land safety before turning to the twins.

"This is the 16th school you two have been expelled from this month?!" He gasped. "I am already in debt from paying off the damage you did at the 15 other schools!!!"

"Sorry, Dad," Pietro mumbled, rubbing his neck. Wanda bit her lip. "I got bored,"

"I didn't mean to blow up the lab this time," She played with her fingers as she spoke. Erik sighed and walked into the living room with the twins following him.

"What would you have done if I had been at work?!" Erik replied. Not that he did work. Looking after the twins was a full time job but when he could Erik would do odd jobs, some legal and others not so much, that got him the funds he needed. Pietro looked down sheepishly as Wanda played with her hair. He flopped on the armchair. "I am going have to find you two a new school, assuming anyone will accept you. If they don't then I'm gonna have to home school you,"

"Sorry, Dad," They both mumbled. Erik got up and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a drink of water and some headache tables. He took a couple and swallowed them with the water before carefully walking back but stopped when he heard mumbling.

"I think we really upset Dad, Pie," Wanda mumbled. 

"Yeah. We mess up badly," Pietro replied. He sounded upset. Erik kept quiet and listened. "Do you think we blew it?"

"I don't know," Wanda replied.

"I hope he isn't going to leave us like Mom," Pietro mumbled. Erik sighed and walked in.

"I'm not going to leave you," He replied. Both of the twins looked at him like they didn't believe him. "You are trouble makers but you're my trouble makers,"

He pulled them both into a hug, kissing their heads before letting go.

"However, you are both grounded for three months," He stated. "You will also write letters of apologies to your teachers. Yes, Pietro, that means all the owners of the cars you destroyed,"

"Aww man," Pietro groaned.

**Three days later**

"Hello, I'd like to inquire about enrolling my son and daughter into your school.... um Pietro and Wanda Maximoff.... hello? Hello?" Erik sighed as he realized they had hung up on him. He put the phone down and rested his head on his arms. It was impossible to find a school who hadn't heard of the twins. Wanda knocked on the door, making him look up.

"I made you some lunch," She smiled softly. "And Pietro's doing the garden,"

"Why can't you be like this in school?" He asked as she put his lunch down. It was an egg and ham salad sandwich with a glass of juice. She shrugged and looked away. Ever since she was a little girl, she didn't like going to places away from her father. She had trouble making friends. Not just because of her powers but her shyness too. She would hide behind his leg when she was little or rarely spoke to anyone who wasn't him or Pietro. As for Pietro. Well, Erik was pretty sure he was a kleptomaniac, even before his powers had kicked in. He suddenly burst in.

"Newspaper!!" He gasped, putting it down on the table then he was back outside. Erik shook his head a little.

"Thank you for the lunch, Wanda," He smiled. She grinned back then headed outside. Probably to annoy Pietro. Erik bit into the sandwich before looking at the newspaper. The headline caught his attention.

**_Local Professor opens school for gifted youngsters_ **

Erik almost knocked the glass over as he went to grab the phone. He dialed the number in the paper and listened to the ringing.

"Xavier's school for gifted youngsters," A female voice answered. She sounded bored. Erik quickly swallowed the mouthful he had.

"Hello. I'm inquiring about enrolling my son and daughter here. I just saw the ad in the paper,"

"Oh great. A Parent," She mumbled. "Ok. We have an unusual system for enrollment here. Like most school, we require residency document, ID proof and details of the parents. However, it is also required that both the parent and the children are interviewed by the professor personally,"

"Interview?"

"Yes," She replied. Erik felt the color drain out of his face. "Sir, can I take your children's names?"

He was dreading this bit.

"Pietro and Wanda Maximoff," He replied, expecting her to hang up.

"And your name?"

"Erik Lehnsherr,"

"Are you their guardian?"

"Biological father," He replied. "Their mother had them registered in her name,"

"Will the mother be available for the interview?" She asked.

"No. She left," He replied. The woman made an 'um hmm' noise as she typed. Erik bit his lip.

"Ok, the professor is free tomorrow at 11am. Is that good for you?" She asked. 

"Um. Yes, that's great," He replied. 

"Alright. When you get here tomorrow, ask for Professor Charles Xavier,"


	2. The Interview

Pietro tapped continuously as Erik drove them to the school. It was quite the car ride, taking a least 2 hours and 30 minutes. Wanda was playing with his hair as he hummed and tapped. Erik stopped at the gates as they all looked at it. Wanda just stared and Pietro grinned excitedly as Erik rang the bell before the gates opened and they drove inside. They pulled up outside a water fountain before Erik turned to them.

"Ok, you two, listen up. This is the last school we're trying. If you're not accepted here, I am home-schooling you," He stated. "And we all know that will drive all us of insane so please just try and be good. Wanda, try not to blow anything up. Pietro-"

"Yeah?" The teen asked.

"Just don't steal or destroy anything," He gasped before getting out of the car. The twins followed him as they walked into the school. All three of them looked up. The school was huge. Students and teachers walked by. Erik looked round and noticed a woman with white hair. He quickly turned to the twins. "Stay here,"

They nodded as he walked over to her. She looked up and smiled at him. 

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Professor Charles Xavier. I'm suppose to have an interview with him about enrolling my children," He quickly glanced a nervous look over at them but to his relief, they were still there. Slapping enough other's hands admittedly but still there and not destroying stuff. Erik let out the breathe that he had been holding in before turning back to the woman.

"If you just take a seat over there," She pointed to a section of sofas. "The professor will be with you shortly,"

"Thank you," Erik smiled before walking over to the twins, who were now making faces at each other before sitting down and gesturing to the twins to do the same. He noticed the woman smiling softly before she walked over again.

"Would you like a drink while you're waiting?" She asked.

"Cool hair!" Pietro grinned as Wanda sat down next to Erik. The woman smiled.

"Thank you," Pietro just grinned before sitting down next to Wanda. They started up their little game again.

"Do you have coffee?" Erik asked. The woman nodded. "Um black please. No sugar,"

"Eeww!" Wanda made a face, which caused Pietro to laugh so much, he fell of his chair, making her laugh in turn. The woman smiled before disappearing for a moment then she reappeared, handing Erik a coffee.

"Thanks," 

"You're welcome," She smiled. "Now if you excuse me, I have Geography to teach,"

With that, she disappeared. Erik slipped his coffee and looked over at the twins. Pietro was back on the chair but Wanda was still laughing. Erik shook his head and slipped his coffee again as a young man in a wheelchair came over.

"Mr Lehnsherr?" He asked, making Erik look up. "I'm Professor Xaiver,"

"Nice to meet you," Erik smiled, getting up and holding out of his hand. Charles shook it.

"Likewise," He smiled before looking over at the twins, who were prodding and poking each other. "And I take these two are Wanda and Pietro?"

"Yes," Erik replied, nodding. Charles looked at them then looked at Erik, who looked tired and worn down.

"And I take you've tried public schools?" Charles asked. Erik nodded. "I take it didn't go down well in their last school?"

"It hasn't got down well since they turned 11. Kindergarten and grade school were fine. Well, I say fine. They got in trouble alot. Both got detention a lot. Wanda use to skip classes to read in the library or avoid lessons like Gym and Pietro had a habit of stealing everything but it was only that until high school... well, to put it bluntly, this will be our 17th school,"

"17th?" Charles gasped, looking at the twins. They smiled innocently before he looked back at Erik. "What on earth changed?"

"It's kind of hard to explain," Erik mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "They both have a lot of energy and use it in a very destructive way,"

Charles nodded and looked back at the twins, who were looking down at the feet, like they were the most interesting thing in the world. They looked so innocent, especially for teens. Charles found it hard to see how these two could be so destructive.

"Well before we conduct the interview, I have to inform you of some details that you might not know about our school," Charles explained. "The students and the staff are all gifted in a way that world doesn't accept. We are a school for mutants,"

"Mutants?" Erik asked. Charles nodded. He was use to a parent's reaction to the word.

"Yes. It's the next stage in-"

"I know what it is," Erik interrupted. "I just didn't know there was a school devoted to our kind,"

"Our kind?" Charles asked, surprised. Erik gave him a look, causing the twins to laugh. "I don't- Oh... oh god, I am so sorry. I just assumed you were human. It's not often that we have mutant parents. Actually, I don't think any of the parents of our current students are mutants themselves. May I ask what your gift is?"

"I can control metal," Erik replied. "And yours?"

"Telepath," Charles smiled. "This is brilliant. Do they take after you?"

"If they did, I'd be able to understand them better," Erik replied, truthfully. "But they don't,"

"I'm fast and she's weird!" Pietro grinned, getting a punch off his sister. "Hey!"

"I am not weird!"

"You so are!"

"AM NOT!!"

"ARE TOO!!"

"ENOUGH!" Erik shouted, making the metal vibrate including Charles's chair. The twins stopped bickering as he turned to Charles. "Sorry,"

"It's fine," Charles grinned. "Would it be too much to ask to see a demonstration of your abilities?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Erik replied but the twins nodded excitedly. Charles smiled and led them outside away to one of the training area. A few children greeted him as they went by before he stopped and looked round.

"Here should do," He smiled, looking at the family. "Who wants to go first?"

The twins instantly went shy to Erik's surprise.

"Really?" He stated at them before sighing. "Alright, I'll go first,"

Charles nodded.

"When you're ready, Erik- I mean Mr Lehnsherr," Charles gasped before cleaning his throat and looking away. Erik took out two metal balls before leivating them and making them spin and reshape. Charles looked impressed. "Amazing,"

"Thank you," Erik sighed but the twins still looked nervous as they talked to each other before Wanda nodded and stepped in the middle. She looked over at a target board before looking at the Professor.

"I don't know what will happen," She mumbled before creating red energy from her hands and directing it to the target. It hit the bulleye but then suddenly the target board burst into flames. Charles just kind of stared before grinning.

"Abosutely brilliant!" He grinned before turning to Pietro, only to see the boy wasn't there. He looked and saw him putting out the fire with a fire extinguisher, which would have been in the school which was at least 5 minute walk away from the training area yet here Pietro was putting out the fire in seconds of Wanda casting it before putting it down then suddenly, he was next to Wanda and Erik again. "Amazing. Just absolutely amazing,"

Both Wanda and Pietro grinned.

"So are they accepted?" Erik asked.

"Definely," Charles grinned, turning his chair. "Now will they be day students or boarders?"

"Boarders?" Erik asked.

"A lot of the parents would rather their children live here. Some of the students are run away or their parents have similar abandoned them," Charles sighed sadly. "As a result, they live here. Of course, the choice is up to you. We are extremely flexible,"

Erik looked unsure, not wanting to leave the two terrors here unsupervised. Charles seemed nice but Erik knew that Pietro and Wanda could be a handful when they're not trying to destroy the place. If he left them here, they would surely drive the staff insane. After all, that's what they did in their other schools and they were only there during the days.

"Perhaps a tour would be in order?" Charles suggested, getting a nod of the family. He smiled and showed them round the rest of the gardens, which contained a few more training areas, a swimming pool, a pond, a woodland area and a lake that had a boathouse. There was even a cemetery, which the professor explained was part of his family's estate. In the courtyard, there was a basketball court and a fountain. He brought them back into the house and showed them the classrooms, his office, the library, the kitchen, the first living room on the ground floor, a parlor and the grand dining room. The second floor was divided into three wings. The east wing held a large study room, the students' bedrooms which all came with one suite bathrooms, another living room, a games room and what the professor called the mediation room. The west wing held more student bedrooms, several study lounges and another living room. The south wing was where the teachers slept and where the staff room was. There was also a green house built into the roof and a lift going to the basement. "And that is the end of our tour,"

All three of them were speechless. This place was amazing. Erik turned to Charles.

"Your school is amazing but this brings up another worry. I can't afford to send them here. I mean it can't be cheap to run a place like this or to attend it,"

"Money is not a worry," Charles smiled. "Most parents have the same worry but this place isn't just a school. It is a haven for our kind. I don't expect you to paid to be safe or to have your children educated,"

"Then how?"

"Scholarships through private funding aka myself," Charles explained that he owned everything. Erik nodded. "Shall we talk in my office? I sense this is not your only worry,"

"In private if you don't mind," Erik replied, looking at the twins. They both grinned before going to run outside. "Don't destroy anything!"

Charles chuckled and led him to his office. Erik sat down before clearing his throat.

"This school is amazing and I want my children to go here. I think been with others like us would do them the world of good,"

"But,"

"I can't leave them here. Even just for lessons. They just... I'm afraid you won't have a school any more," Erik sighed.

"Erik... can I call you that?"

"Yes,"

"We have more destructive students here then you can imagine. We have a girl who can cause people to go into comas and a boy who shoots laser beams out of his eyes," He replied. "I'm sure we can handle Wanda and Pietro,"

"The other schools couldn't and they don't take well to be left alone," He replied. "I remember when I left them with a babysitter. When I came home, she was crying in the corner pulling her hair out. That was before their powers,"

Charles nodded. 

"But they behavior for you?" He asked. Erik nodded. "Did something happen when they were younger?"

"Their mother left," Erik replied, truthfully. "She walked out when they were six. I was at work at the time and they were in school. She didn't bother to call me or anything. She literally packed her bags and left. She didn't bother to pick them up or anything. When I got a call of their school asking me to pick them up, I was worried she had been hurt then when we got home, we found out she had left,"

"Why did she leave?"

"For a younger man who she was having an affair with," Erik replied. "About two years ago, the twins looked for her. They found her and even met up with her but she rejected them. More Pietro then Wanda. She called him a freak and didn't want anything to do with him but was happy to know Wanda because she was normal until she accidentally made something explode then Magda freaked out. When I picked them up, they were in tears. Now that I think about it, that's when they really started to act up,"

"I see. I'm assuring Magda was referring to Pietro's hair?"

"Yes," Erik replied. "He's always been bullied for it,"

"Hmm.. well I believe your children have some unresolved issues toward their mother if I'm honest," Charles explained. "Honestly, I can see why. Your ex sounds like an awful woman. We do have a therapy program at the school that can help them overcome their issues,"

Erik nodded. 

"I believe we can help them, Erik. I also believe we can help you," Charles replied, getting a look of surprise. "Like i said this place is a haven for mutants and you are a mutant so I'd like to formally invite you to stay here as well. We have a teaching position open if you're interested,"

"I... I'll have to think about it,"


End file.
